PCA Approval
''Welcome To The PCA Approval Page '::ATTENTION: Due to Lost In The Warriors world Wiki getting new linearts, this page is going to be temporarily shut down. It will be reopened on Saturday, once the new linearts. All the chararts on here will be taken off, except for leader, since we will still be using those linearts. Thank You, -PCA Leader''' Here, members of the PCA post chararts up for approval. NO USERS SHOULD POST THEIR CHARARTS ON A CHARACTERS PAGE WITHOUT IT GOING THROUGH THIS PAGE AND GETTING APPROVE BY POUNCEY. . Chararts going up from approval should be labled like this: (Ex:) ____star (L. Alt) For Approval~ Leaders = (L) Deputies = (D) Medi Cat = (MC) Medi Cat Apprentice = (MCA) Warriors = (W) Apprentice = (App) Queens = (Q) Kits = (K) Elders = (E) Rouges = ® and Kittypets = (KP) Alternate- (___ Alt.) Do NOT post any chararts up for approval that you have not claimed on the Project:Charart art chart. Things get very confusing if you post one without claiming it. If you don't know how to edit the art chart, leave a message on my talk. Images can only be posted up here for 2 weeks, unless they are linearts. Any image up here longer then 2 weeks will be declined. Snowstripe (W), For Approval~ How is he? His name is Snowstripe. I forgot to get him and others approved XD so here we go! Leopardpath 21:46, November 14, 2011 (UTC)LeopardLeopardpath 21:46, November 14, 2011 (UTC) He's beautiful! And totally not a leader XD Blur the highlights on his chest a lot :P also, next time make a new header (CATNAME (RANK) For Approval~). I fixed it for you. Also make sure it's not thumbnail :P Firestar (L) Approved~ Here ya go Pouncey! Ya likeeh? Oh! And I also made his page. Hope you like it! (Do ya think I could make a Charart tutorial?) I also added the extras like his scar on his flank, and his ripped ear (It looks like crap). Leafwing 21:48, November 14, 2011 (UTC) For future reference, don't put the charart as thumbnail. Make the ear pink larger like my avii, blur the shading and stripes, fill in all of his underbelly pale orange, and fill in all of the white pixles. Also, what happened to his eye? o.o Fallow Also, there are stray color pixles all around the charart, make sure to erase those :@ Pouncey Better? 8P LOL, sorry about the Thumbnail thingy, cuz if i don't make it a thumbnail, then it will stay on the LEFT side of the page :( It will stay. Also, when you add an improved photo replace the old one in the same spot and say "Reuploaded" and make sure you overwrite the old charart with the new with the same name. There's still waste around the lineart, and blur the ear pink. :P -Fallow Oh! And about the charart tutorial, it depends on which system you use. I'm making the tutorial for GIMP users. ~Pouncey Oh. okay, but it won't let me use the same name, so I will delete the older one. Leafwing 21:29, November 15, 2011 (UTC) It needs to have the same name. When it says that there is a photo with that name, below the 2 pictures is small writing the says "Overwrite old photo with new." And click that. There's still a lot of waste around the lineart, and there's a speck of orange in his eye... Also, you post HERE, Reuploaded, not at the top :P 21:40, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Really? OMG! I can't see any of those stray pixels, or the orange in his eye, and my GIMP system won't pick it up :'( I might as well just let somebody else Alternate it or redo it because this is poop, but I'll keep trying. Leafwing 22:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) If your having trouble with it I'll take over. I'm tired of Hailstar's leader image anyhowsz. :P 23:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol okie-dokie, and I think I'm beginning to become color blind.. all that ORANGE!! I assure you, the next character I put up for approval WILL be ''WAY ''better!!!!! Leafwing 20:30, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''I changed the over all pelt color and the pattern of the stripe. Any comments? 17:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Carmelspot (MC) For Approval Yay! Another charat up! This one is Carmelspot. She is a long-haired apprentice medicat. It's great Leopard! But did you read the message up top? We're ge nearts, so sadly you can use this one :( So it has to be declined. -Fallow FireFlower redone (W) Dreampetal Ok this one is for Fireflower's page!! Fireflower is my rp cat for Cloverclan! Is it ok? DreamPetal1322 It needs shading and highlighting. Go here if you did not know. Yellowfang (MC) Dreampetal Hey!! Is this one ok for the page i did for Yellowfang? tell if if u have any suggestions, do u think i was a bit of on the eye color? Thanks!! Dreampetal1322 Her pelt color doesn't watch her description. It needs shading and blur the-- Wait... are you even in this project? 18:39, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Fern (PH) Spottedleaf123 I know there are problems with the highlights, but IDK how to fix that on pixlr. Jumpbreeze (MC) For Approval~ Well, here he is. Any comments? 20:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I think you should blur the stripes a little bit, but it's perfect! 23:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorreltail (W) FOr Approval~ Comments? 03:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE it! But I feel as though the ear pink, shading, and highlights are not defined enough. Otherwise PERFECT! It's A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!!! ;) 02:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) The ear pink matches her base fur color. Also I didn't use highlights. ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 18:28, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Pinestar (L) For Approval~ I'll fix the shading, don't worry... 03:09, November 27, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded for the shading ;) Any comments? 16:19, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Again, it should be up in the left corner. Make the background transparent and put the earpink against the right side of the ear and make it more red. ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 18:39, December 4, 2011 (UTC) -_- okay :P Leafff.. Not a Creature was Stirring, not Even a Mouse... 22:16, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading, earpink, make the background transparent, darken the image. 01:30, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Rainshine (KP) Withdrawn I see the waste, but any other comments? Just call Me Crazy! I fixed the heading and took the image off thumb. Besides the waste, the highlights on her shoulder should be moved more to ---> that side, and the back ones should be moved more to <--- that side. ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 21:52, February 2, 2012 (UTC) 01:07, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I decided not to do this anymore. Hm. It's a shame. ♥Pouncestar!♥ ♫*AWESOME AND I KNOW IT!*♫ 08:28, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:User Sigs Category:Community Category:Community